A Little Rain Never Hurts
by GhostedNeon
Summary: Jane's got a date with Casey, and Maura hates it.


Maura sighed as she saw Jane leave the room, a bright smile framing her face. The doctor had helped her friend get dressed for her date with Casey. The entire time the blonde had had an easygoing grin on her, as she always did, though it was flawed, lined with sadness. Why was she so stuck on this, on her? Jane was her best friend, and that would never change, but perhaps that was the problem; what it Maura wanted a change? She lied on the bed, hair sprawled out on the comforter under her. The air in Jane's apartment smelled like American cheese, burnt bread, and a hint of citrus. The detective always had a taste for making grilled cheese, but the citrus reminded the blonde of her best friend's hair. The sweetness she often smelled during one of their hugs.

Doctor Isles got up from the bed, pulling the strands of hair out of her face and behind her ears. She slipped her wedges back on and wandered to the door, leaving the apartment as if she hadn't stayed after Rizzoli had left. She was walking to the restaurant that her friend had mentioned. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to go, or how she would explain, but that would come later. Maura needed to see with her own eyes how happy Casey made her. She felt a guilt for the soldier at his injury, and she knew that if her feelings for the other came up, Jane could use that. The doctor felt bad for thinking that his injury would be an excuse to be with him, but her mind was covering all its bases.

She approached the restaurant, not looking at the name as other things were on her mind. Her eyes caught sight of the two from the window. Jane was laughing, as was Casey. A stinging sensation pricked at the blonde's lip as she realized she was biting it. For a long moment, she was glued there, watching them and their little world of happiness. She could feel a lump growing in her throat. On other occasions her mind would be reading the correct terms of what her body was doing, but there were too many thoughts of what could never be filtering through her lenses. There was too much to cram any medical terminology into her head now.

She could feel her eyes becoming irritated as she read the body language of the two; Jane's back was to her, but the way she carried herself just beamed joy, and Casey was so involved with their conversation, a smile on his lips that he may never have seen Maura, even in broad daylight. A soft rain began on the blonde, just droplets with nowhere to go but down, and Isles felt a connection to it in that moment. Her eyes broke away from the scene and cast upward, into the open abyss of the sky. She closed them, composing herself, and her head turned back down. Maura's eyes opened to an odd look from the soldier. She wondered what could have brought him out of his stupor to attract his attention to her.

As his expression turned questioning, the raven's curiosity was piqued. Their eyes met, a confusion taking hold in Rizzoli. Why was Maura there? Why was she out in the light rain looking at Casey, at herself? She moved to get up but the doctor swiftly moved about face, tearing her eyes away from her best friend. Maura didn't want to spoil their date; she wouldn't ask for anything from Jane. She didn't really know how anyway. The more she wanted, the less she would know how to ask.

In the distance she heard the door open, and a voice broke the soft pattering off the rain on the sidewalk and the pavement. The medical examiner couldn't make out the words as the rain grew louder. That was another thing that threw the detective off; why in the hell was Maura of all people standing in the rain?

"Maura!" the raven called from under the little awning the restaurant offered just outside of the doorway. Why wouldn't her friend turn around? Jane's eyes met Casey's, a distinct look of 'I don't know' being sent between them. She noticed her friend walking off and tried to call to her again. "Maura!"

She had heard her name two times now, but she wasn't about to ruin something that could be beautiful. Maura walked away, trying to keep her small amount of dignity in tact as she carried herself tall as she always did. Jane wouldn't run through the rain for her. Not while she was on a date, not unless she sensed distress. That's what Maura counted on at least, but it seemed she should have guessed better. Rizzoli was a friend before anything else. The sound of heels clicking on the pavement cut through the rain as the blonde turned around to see her taller friend.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain?" she asked, concern filling her voice with a slight hint of sarcasm. It wasn't like Maura. The other gave a soft smile.

"I was coming to see how things were going. I'm glad you're happy," she answered. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. "I saw things going well as it started to rain and was about to head home when I thought of something I forgot to do earlier." That was leading towards a lie, but it wasn't quite one either.

"Seriously? Couldn't you wait until after the date for that?" Jane crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her friend curiously. Maura didn't lie. She was incapable of it. At least for the most part. "Thanks for making me run into the rain." Both of them were soaked, and the shorter gave a soft laugh.

"I apologize. Now get in there!" she urged the detective as a smile lit up both their faces. Jane walked back to the restaurant and Maura headed to her home. Tonight, the rain didn't bother her when it would have normally. She felt the tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she walked at a leisurely pace. They were hot trails against her face. She just wanted Jane to be happy.


End file.
